Song Fics
by dracolover2
Summary: This is just more proof i have 2 much free time
1. Never had a Dream Come True

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
"You now I love you right?", he asked  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
"I know but I just can't do this anymore", she replied  
  
There's no use lookin back or wonderin how it could be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
"But why", he said on the verge of tears.  
  
I never had a dream come true 'till the day that I found  
  
"Is it someone else" he suggested, not sure he really wanted the answer.  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby  
  
"No", she said and he involuntarily sighed with relief  
  
I never fount the words to say you're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you  
  
"I'll always be there for your", he said taking her hands into his.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
  
"I know", she replied.  
  
And to my road could never lead 'cause yesterday is all the fills my mind  
  
"I'll never forget about you, or the time we shared", he said as a tear escaped his eye.  
  
There's no use looking back or wonderin how it should be now or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
She wiped the tear from his cheek, "I won't forget you either."  
  
I never had a dream come true 'till the day that I found you  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this but you're perfect", he said looking directly into her eyes.  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you  
  
"You'll find someone else", she promised  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will say you will oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
"I don't want to, I want you", he said in a sheepish voice so unlike him.  
  
There's no use looking back or wonderin because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye  
  
"You have to", she replied in a soft voice.  
  
I never had a dream come true 'till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby  
  
"I'll try if that's what you want", was his reply  
  
I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be  
  
"It is", she said then turned and ran before he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
"You'll always have my heart", Draco whispered as Hermonie ran from him and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song I just got bored in 2nd and decided to combine them. 


	2. Concrete Angel

Disclaimer: I still don't own the songs or the characters except maybe Linda hmmm… not sure about that one.  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed nobody knows what she's holding back  
  
'He looked out the window and watched his sister leave for school while thinking, "Why doesn't she have any power?"'  
  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace  
  
"Why dose he have to hit her? It's not her fault."  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
"She's so withdrawn she hardly talks to me anymore."  
  
Bearing the burden of a sacred stone  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
"She shouldn't have to go there, nobody understands her."  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she cant rise above  
  
"I don't even hear her cry anymore."  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved concrete angel  
  
'The girl comes back and enters downstairs'  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
"Oh god, she actually screamed what's he doing to her."  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
"Just go to sleep", he told himself, "You cant help, it will stop."  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she cant rise above  
  
'He woke up to absolute silence, which was worse than the yelling.'  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved concrete angel  
  
'He goes downstairs, his mother is in all black and crying.'  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place an angel girl with an upturned face  
  
"I should have stopped him."  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken hear that the world forgot  
  
"He's not even here."  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved concrete angel  
  
Draco placed the flowers on his sister, Linda's, grave before turning and walking away. 


End file.
